The instant invention relates generally to belt buckles and more specifically it relates to a belt buckle in the shape of an arrowhead which is adapted for mounting a rifle cartridge thereto, wherein the rifle cartridge is at least part of the ornamentation for the buckle.
Numerous belt buckles have been provided in prior art that are adapted to hold various objects, such as watches, knifes and small handguns. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,053,966; 4,389,775 and 4,450,992 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.